the future was now full of possibility
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: The news of the betrothal between James and Narcissa had swept through the country. With death threats being sent regularly from Malfoy, James promises himself that he'll be honest with Narcissa and talk to her. As the betrothal meeting approaches all he can hope is that she'll listen.


**A/N:** I love this pairing and just wanted to explore it - plus Ami challenged to do write a fic about them. Thanks as always to my wonderful betas, any challenges or prompts used are listed at the bottom.

* * *

 **the future was now full of possibility**

They were each chaperoned into the wood panelled room by their family lawyers. James inhaled to try and settle his nerves, fill the silence as he swung his arms behind his back, clasping them tightly.

The air was filled with dust. It felt like it was choking him, or perhaps that was merely the situation he was now in. Clearly, the room which they'd been led to in Gringotts was rarely used.

Narcissa met his gaze levelly; her head was held high.

"You look beautiful," James said.

She gave him a look, rolling her eyes. "Really Mr Potter -"

"James." He corrected her immediately. "If we're about to be betrothed, you can at least use my first name."

There was a prolonged pause and then she pulled herself together and continued.

"Really James, you don't have to lie to me. I can't imagine why you're doing this; I'm two years younger than you and even _I_ know you are besotted with the redheaded muggleborn Gryffindor."

He glanced away, his expression surprising her. "Actually Narcissa, you're wrong. I've given up on her. I'm not even doing this for family politics — I have a letter here from your sister Andromeda and I have talked with Sirius and Regulus too. I promise, no matter what happens I'll keep you safe. I know about Malfoy's threats to kill me, but these aren't just papers to me. These are a commitment to be your partner, your equal and there for you for the rest of my life."

She swallowed, taken aback. Narcissa had prepared herself for a lot of things, but not this open show of honesty and emotions.

"You really are a Gryffindor," she murmured.

He smiled and in a move that made her want to roll her eyes, conjured a chair — although he couldn't do it nonverbally which amused her. They had been told they could have the rest of the day to make their decision and they had both silently agreed to take full advantage of that.

A pot of tea for two and some biscuits came as they were quizzing each other about the future and what it might hold.

A selection of sandwiches came as James made Narcissa laugh, causing her to throw her head back, her whole body shaking with mirth. They ate them all over the hours spent talking and discussing the contract they'd been left with — all except the egg and watercress ones.

"Lucius," Narcissa began before faltering, "he is not going to react well to this James, and he doesn't make threats idly."

James didn't look away but put his hand on her arm. "I promise I'll keep you safe. That's what matters most to me, that and that we should be equals. This betrothal is archaic enough, not only are arranged marriages going out of fashion but for them to sequester us into this room to discuss… It's all part of a mindset I'm trying to reject. Added to that, I don't want to marry someone who's going to act like a cowering, silent wife who secretly loathes me."

"I have never cowered a day in my life." Narcissa scoffed, her chest puffed out, proud. "This won't be easy... but I can promise to try."

Narcissa didn't say any more, there was no need. She knew already that James would support her and stand by her side. He wasn't Lucius, who terrified her, who'd stalked and threatened her for months. The fact that James had talked to Andromeda... despite all the politics, the thought of being able to see Andy, and even to not be obligated to support the Dark Lord felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders. It felt like there were possibilities now.

She signed first, with a flourish of her pen and a nod. James stood next to her, so close she could feel his body heat and he signed next, a simple signature to her surprise.

The kiss that they shared was for the magic, simply the contract, but it was softer than any other kiss she'd had. It was tender. He was sweet.

"That was my first kiss," James murmured and she laughed in surprise.

"Well, James, I think there's a lot of firsts I'll have to show you."

"Oh Narcissa, you've got no idea who you're talking too," he grinned.

She was strong and beautiful. She was clever. She was opinionated and brave, although, Narcissa would never describe herself like that. She had also been in danger and he knew that he could help her; they would work together.

It felt like the future was now full of possibility.

* * *

 **A/N:** This has been entered into several challenges:

\- Lamia's Title Competition (Your title must be the last seven words of your fic)

\- Hogwarts - Christmas Challenge: Advent Calendar Door One (Write about a countdown)


End file.
